Flow of air outside the body to the lungs begins with the nose, which is divided into left and right nostrils. The nostrils perform two critical roles: they filter the air to remove potentially disease causing particles; and they moisten and warm the air to protect the respiratory system structures.
Each nostril further comprises three nasal passages to further divide inhaled air into three air flow streams; upper, median, and lower. Studies indicate inhaled air divides approximately into 9% to the upper nasal passage, 73% to the median nasal passage, and 18% to the lower nasal passage. Under normal function, this airflow distribution moistens and warms the inhaled air in the median and upper nasal passages, and opens the Para nasal sinuses. Upon normal nasal exhalation, these Para sinuses are washed by the exhaled airstream. Since the lower passage does not contain sinuses, the mucous membrane of the lower nasal passage carries the burden of cooling and desiccating inhaled air. Normal exhalation distribution reverses the inhalation ratios and divides approximately into 9% to the upper nasal passage, 18% to the median nasal passage, and 73% to the lower nasal passage. When both inhalation and exhalation function normally, the lower nasal passage exhalation exchange offsets the inhalation demands on the mucous membrane of the lower nasal passages.
When nasal passages do not function properly, untreated air enters the upper nasal passages and exerts a highly desiccating and cooling effect on the mucous membranes of the lower passages causing chronic inflammation. As this inflammation swells the lower passages, exhaled air is mostly directed to the median nasal passages, leaving the mucous membrane of the lower passages unprotected. This abnormal nasal breathing dynamic is conducive to frequent common colds, chronic rhinitis, vasomotor rhinitis, and associated sinus afflictions. Additionally, the pharynx in such abnormal breathing dynamics becomes dry and sub-atrophic, resulting in chronic pharyngitis. Left untreated, these conditions expand to the trachea and bronchi resulting in chronic tracheal bronchitis, asthmatic bronchitis, or other related ailments.
Optimal human breathing function also requires unrestricted nasal passages. Gravity, aging, eyeglass pressure, allergic reaction, among other causes, collapse human nasal passages and restrict airflow necessary for proper breathing function. Nasal passage irritation and swelling from increased levels of air pollution, particles, pathogens, and microorganisms entrained in ambient air contribute to reported higher levels of breathing problems, respiratory ailments, infection, and related pulmonary disease. The impact of these infirmities increases in highly populated metropolitan areas. These infirmities are compounded in third-world countries by the lack of an economic, disposable means to address the underlying problem of nasal airway obstruction and to serve as a platform to guard against pollutants inhaled into the respiratory system or to medicate or otherwise treat the biological reaction(s) thereto.
Many existing nasal filters impose mechanical filters in nasal passages making breathing unnatural and increasingly difficult. These filters do not resemble the manner in which the nose works to filter inhaled air. The nose filters air by getting the air to travel in a curved pathway in which the air flows around and while air entrained particles go straight ahead and impact on the nasal lining or nasal hairs.
Existing nasal filters also are not discreet, are not ergonomically fitted to the nostril, and are uncomfortable to wear for more than brief periods at a time. Most irritate the interior nasal tissue without addressing a principal cause of restricted nasal passages, sagging nasal tissues in the bridge area of the nose. Exterior strips have been successful in certain sports applications or for addressing sleep apnea or snoring; however, these devices lack the ability to filter inhaled air, or otherwise to provide a platform for additional rhinal based medications, therapies, or treatments.
Present nasal filters and inserts do not provide any known means for sampling the environmental allergens or pollutants an individual wearer is exposed to for a given application or time period. Thus, the present art cannot serve as a means for counter-acting those same irritant sources by a prescribed release medication or filtration system. Although medicated therapies for asthma and hay fever have improved massively in recent years, delivery of timed release potions of these medications prescribed to the patient""s particular needs is limited to externally applied inhalers, ingested oral medications, or inoculation. A rhinal, time release platform for administering these advances in medication is a necessary and cost effective alternative to the present applications. This advancement is particularly attractive to persons concerned about over medication, medication dosage levels, or possible negative synergistic side effects of orally ingested medication.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an inexpensive, disposable nasal breathing apparatus for use in overcoming sleep apnea, improving athletic performance, filtering or otherwise treating inhaled air, or as a platform for various medical applications.
This invention relates generally as indicated to an inexpensive, sterile, disposable nasal breathing apparatus for use in overcoming sleep apnea, filtering or otherwise treating inhaled air, a platform for delivering medication, or improving athletic performance.
A principal object of the present invention is to lift the nasal wall away from the internal nasal passage opening, thus reducing obstruction in breathing through the nose sometimes caused by gravity, the aging process, allergic reactions, or external pressure from reading glasses. The unique shape of the nasal insert allows for optimal air passage while affording comfort to the wearer. Another object of the preferred embodiment of this invention is to provide an inexpensive, disposable apparatus to increase the volume of airflow through the nasal passages for persons participating in sporting events or other activities which increase functional demands upon the cardiovascular and respiratory systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and disposable platform from which air inhaled through the nostrils is filtered or otherwise treated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and disposable platform to deliver a predetermined dosage of prescribed medication. Use of a bio-adhesive or similar membrane inserts as part of the nasal apparatus allows inhalation of atomized medication into the nasal mucosa and absorption into the bloodstream. Use of such bio-adhesive or similar membrane inserts would provide the wearer medical applications including without limitation for aroma therapy, immunization, psychological treatment, geriatric medications, pain control or relief, or chemotherapy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for the ventilation of oxygen or other gaseous elements, medications or anesthetics into the nasal passage without unduly drying or irritating the interior nasal tissue.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, disposable apparatus to support a personally customized sinus rinse system wherein the wearer can flush the sinus cavities with a mild saline solution, or similarly functioning mixture, to flush bacteria, debris, or mucosa congestion from the sinus cavities.